Surviving Love
by Aquarius Youkai
Summary: A broken girl enters Haruhi's life, and if Haruhi is involved so is the Host Club. How will this broken girl survive the Host Club, survive love? Mori/Oc. Warning there will be yaoi and crack parings in this story, just a heads up.
1. Prolog

**Hey y'all! Aquarius Youkai here! This is my first Oc love story.**

**Just so we are all clear:**

**I don't own Ouran High School Host Club**

**I only own Mel, my Oc. **

**Please review, I will be very grateful if you do.**

**Prolog**

**A broken hero**

A cold winters night a beautiful women with red hair walks down the street by her self. As soon as this women passes a seemingly empty ally way, a group of adolescent boys surround her. On closer inspection, the boys realized that the red headed women wasn't a women at all; but a transvestite male. The boy's lust turning into disgust, they become intent on teaching the red haired man a 'lesson'.

As one of the boys pull out a knife and the others soon following lead with their own versions of a weapon, a girl, no older than 18, jumped in front of the transvestite, protecting him from the knife. The girl quickly disposing of the makeshift gang of teenage boys, turns to the red headed male and offers a hand to help him stand.

The man, grateful for being saved, invited the young girl to have some food, tea and to get cleaned up at his home.

Hesitant, the girl finally gave in and agreed to go to the mans house. Reaching the small two bedroom apartment, the man entered the home and was greeted by a girl, his daughter, Haruhi. Ranka, the man, explained to his daughter as to why he had brought home a girl with blood and dirt stained covered clothes. Haruhi, very grateful of the girl for saving her father, treated the girls wounds and helped her get into clean clothes.

With much coaxing and gentle speech the Fujioka's gained the girl's trust, enough so that she gave them her name, something she has never done. Even though the Fujioka's didn't know much about the girl, Mel, they could tell that she had a very hard life.

With a quick glance between father and daughter, the Fujioka's knew that no matter what happened, they would be there for this broken girl.


	2. The First Encounter

**Hey y'all! Aquarius Youkai here! This is my first Oc love story.**

**Just so we are all clear:**

**I don't own Ouran High School Host Club**

**I only own Mel, my Oc.**

**Please review, I will be very grateful if you do.**

**Chapter 1**

**"The First Encounter" **

I never thought that I would ever step foot into a school; let alone the richest most prestigious school in Tokyo, Ouran Academy. Ouran Academy is a private school for the children of the rich and famous. Ouran has three campuses: middle school, high school and university.

What's an uneducated girl like me doing at Ouran Academy you ask? Well, I'm here to escort one of Ouran's high school students home, kind of like a bodyguard.

Three weeks ago I saved the life of a transgender man named Ranka, his daughter goes to Ouran Academy on a scholarship. His daughter, Haruhi is very nice, mega smart, and majorly lacking in the self-defense department. After what happened to Ranka, he has been very overprotective of his baby girl and has asked me to escort her to and from train to home. However, in the past week the crime on the trains have gone up and Ranka insisted that I pick up Haruhi at Ouran after her club is over. So here I am, walking down the hallways of Ouran Academy High School department to Haruhi's club room.

Her dad said that her club is held in the third music room, he didn't tell what type of club Haruhi was involved in. When I asked him, he just fell into a blushing, giggling heap on the floor.

Finally reaching music room three, I asked some girls where I could find it, I stood at the elegant double doors. Pushing open the doors a tornado of rose pedals and a blinding light assault my figure. Swatting the flowers out of my face, I look around the room for Haruhi, only to come face to face with six men and Haruhi posing in the most ridiculous outfits ever, bed sheets with sequins. Dead panning I focus on Haruhi, she's the only normal dressed one, she is wearing Ouran's male uniform.

"Haruhi," I started to say but got cut off by a blonde purple eyed dude.

"Welcome Princess, to the Host Club! Where wealthy girls who have too much time on their hands come to be entertained by us Host's who also have way to much time on our hands!" Blonde said obnoxiously as he came closer to me with every other word. Now in my face with a rose, Blonde tries to grab my hand to kiss. Note, I said TRIES. Before he could touch me I side step him and kick him in the gut. What can I say, I'm not fond of flamboyant boys who try to touch me… or any man who tries to touch me.

Before Blonde can get up and before the other men, and Haruhi, could get over their shock of me downing their classmate I finish what I was originally going to say.

"Haruhi, your dad wanted me to take you home."

"Okay, let me just get my things," Haruhi relied calmly. Her other club members finally coming out of their shock a man with black hair and classes steps forward.

"Hello, who are you?" four eyes said with a sickly sweet, forced, smile.

"Your favorite nightmare," I said monotonously. Four eye's classes hit the light in just a way to where you couldn't see his eyes anymore. It looked like he was trying to imitate me. Braking our stare off, two red headed twins slithered into my view.

"How do you know Haruhi?" the twins said at the same time with annoyance and anger clear in their voice.

"I helped her father," I said not braking eye contact with the two.

"How did you help Ranka-san?" a short blonde with a pink bunny asked me from atop of a really tall guy with spiky black hair.

"That is none of your business," Haruhi cut in from off to the side.

"Let's go Mel-sempai," Haruhi said pliantly ignoring the tall blonde and the twins who were whining to Haruhi about her not introducing them to her 'common friend'.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," Haruhi said while walking out the door with me behind her by a few steps. With a click of the elegant double doors to the Host club, Haruhi and I left six very confused boys behind.


	3. Operation Broken Princess

**I do not Own OHSHC, I only own Mel**

**Sorry for the short chap. **

**chapter posts will be far and few in between due to work and school.**

**Sorry y'all!**

**Thank you for the Reviews!**

"Operation Broken Princess"

When Haruhi showed up at school the next day, she was ambushed by Hikaru and Kaoru, the red headed twins in her class and the trouble makers of the Host Club. Heaving a sigh, Haruhi knew she had some major explaining to do. However, the boys were going to have to wait until after school during club hours because she was not explaining things multiple times.

Ignoring the Hittatchiin twins was a difficult task but Haruhi managed, just barely. Slouching, Haruhi dragged her feet to the Host Club. Knowing that the Host Club will over react, mostly her simpai Tamaki Shou. Slowly pushing the double doors to the host club open, Haruhi hoped to sneak into the club room unnoticed. Her wish wasn't granted, for the moment she stepped into the room she was face to face with six angry hosts.

Heaving a sigh, Haruhi drags her feet to a couch and sits down. Looking back at the angry hosts, she waits for them to come over and sit so she can begin her explanation.

Once the hosts got comfortable, Haruhi began.

"Three weeks ago my father got jumped on his way home from work. One of the guys that jumped him had a knife, Mel-san got in the way of my father and the knife. She saved my father from those boys but in the process got stabbed. My father brought her home and I treated her wounds. She was scared and wouldn't let us get close to her. However, we gained her trust and now my father wants her to escort me to and from school for my safety. No matter what my father and I try, she won't eat any food we give her nor will she take any cloths we offer to her." Haruhi trailed off with a sigh.

As if a button was pushed, Tamaki bursted in to crocodile tears; soon the twins and Hani followed his lead. Haruhi, Kyouya and Mori all heaved a sigh at the idiotic antics of the other four.

"MEN! WE MUST SAVE THIS PRINCESS FROM THE HORRORS SHE HAS GONE THROUGH!" Tamaki yelled through his crocodile tears. From that moment forward, the host club had a new goal: to fix the broken princess Mel! Operation Broken Princess was a go!

Haruhi knew things just got a whole lot more troublesome…


End file.
